Using capillary flow techniques a new method for measuring the fragility of red blood cells has been developed. Efforts have been expended in making this method more highly automated and also in demonstrating the advantages of this new instrument for identifying other cell characteristics and parameters. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Carmeci, P., Ito, Y. and Steele, R.: Continuous flow method for determination of eythrocyte osmotic fragility. American Journal of Hemotology. 2-4: 1977.